


Daddy's Little Helper

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for SDK (belatedly) for her birthday. She asked for "Lily Luna/anyone, corrupted."
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Bill Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Daddy's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Written for SDK (belatedly) for her birthday. She asked for "Lily Luna/anyone, corrupted."

"Aren't you a bit _old_ to be sitting on Uncle Bill's lap?" Rose screwed up her face.

"Don't pay her any mind, Lily," Victoire said, rolling her eyes. "In France, it is quite common for family members to sit like that."

"At sixteen?" Molly asked, her repulsed expression mirroring Rose's.

"Honestly, it's Uncle Bill." Lily huffed. "What are you suggesting?"

Victoire wrapped an arm around Lily and glared at the others.

"Nothing," Rose back-pedalled. 

"Good."

~*~

"Sit on Daddy's lap, baby," Bill said, lifting Lily's dress so he could watch his cock disappear inside her tight folds. "Gorgeous," he breathed out when her bottom hit his thighs. She squirmed on his lap, his length and girth filling her completely.

Gripping her hips, he thrust up hard, delighting in her gasp of pleasure. At least he assumed it was pleasure. It would be soon enough.

"You like that?" He reached around and slid his hand between her legs.

"Yes," she nearly hissed. "Yes, please!" she added, moaning as he rubbed her clit with his middle finger.

Bill lay his head against her shoulder, inhaling her sweet perfume. 

Hopefully, it would be enough to cover the scent of her sweat and his come.


End file.
